Sufrir por Amor
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Tal vez, el amor no esta hecho para los Uchiha, ya que solo les toca Sufrir por Amor *HashiMada*


Ahí esta otra vez, el poderoso Uchiha Madara, antiguo líder del clan Uchiha y poseedor del Fummetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

El moreno se encuentra sentado sobre su propia estatua en el Valle sin Fin. Mira directamente la estatua contraria. Su mascara anaranjada se encuentra a un lado suyo.

-Hashirama – murmura para si, mientras siente el viento contra su cara. En su mirada se denota un poco de tristeza mezclada con algo como…. ¿Amor?

-Te extraño, maldito bastardo – mira directamente al cielo, como si supiera que su antiguo rival y amante le escuchara.

Al paso de las horas, el día se fue consumiendo de a poco, dando como resultado que cayera la noche sobre el Uchiha.

-Hora de volver – se coloca su mascara y parte de regreso a la cueva de Akatsuki. Al llegar se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de que todos están despiertos, a pesar de que ya es medianoche. El moreno sigue como si nada a su habitación, obviamente por ser Tobi, nadie le presta atención.

Al llegar, pone el seguro de su puerta para que nadie le moleste, se retira la mascara de nuevo, tirándose a su cama, se dispone a dormir.

Entrada la noche, el Uchiha comienza a soñar, es raro cuando puede dormir y si lo hace, es solo para que las pesadillas lo atormenten. Pero más bien, esta pesadilla parece un buen sueño.

-¿Dónde…Dónde estoy? – el moreno mira para todos lados, esta en un campo muy grande, la vista es hermosa.

-No lo se, dímelo tu – unos brazos lo abrazan desde atrás, y una voz muy conocida por él hace estremecer su cuerpo.

-¿Hashirama? – El menor no lo puede creer, su amante esta ahí, con él.- ¿En verdad…eres tú?

-Hasta donde se, si soy yo – le juega una broma para hacerlo rabiar, le gusta verlo mientras hace un berrinche.

-¡No te burles, Hashirama Senju!

-Aww, vamos Madara-Chan, no te enojes – besa su cuello y aspira el olor a rosas que distingue a todos los Uchiha.- No has cambiado mucho.

-¿Qué? – mira su cuerpo, tiene su vestimenta de cuando era un joven, toma su cabello, vuelve a ser largo. Mira directamente a Hashirama, este sigue igual a cuando eran ambos jóvenes.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho, Hashirama – toma entre ambas manos el rostro del mayor, lo acaricia para sentir que es real.- Dime que no es solo un sueño, por favor.

-No puedo decirte eso – cierra sus ojos.- Sería una mentira y no me gusta mentir, mucho menos a ti.

-Entonces, has memorable este sueño – una fina lagrima corre desde el ojo derecho del menor, el cual se encarga de limpiar el exlíder del clan Senju.

-Tu sabes que conmigo, puedes obtener lo que quieras – besa sus labios, despacio al principio, pero luego parece como si el Uchiha fuera completamente necesario para él.

-Hashirama – suspira su nombre al separarse, el de tez bronceada abraza a su Uchiha por la cintura para pegarlos un poco mas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Madara?

-Hazme el amor.

-Concedido – comienza un juego de pura pasión, en el cual ninguno podía perder.

El mayor se deshace de las prendas del menor, dejándolo en pantalones, él esta en igual de condiciones, con la única diferencia de que el de tez blanca esta debajo suyo, gimoteando su nombre entre cada lamida que le da a ese marmóreo pecho.

Baja y baja hasta llegar al filo del pantalón, se da el morbo de irlo bajando de poco hasta quitarlo por completo.

-No es justo, Hashirama – hace un leve puchero a modo ofendido.

-¿Qué cosa, Madara-chan?

-¿Por qué tengo que ser el único que esta en ropa interior?

-Ya va, ya va. Pero que caprichoso te has vuelto – se reincorpora un poco para quitarse la prenda.- ¿Feliz?

-Ahora si – pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cierra sus ojos.

El del clan Senju sigue con los suyo, dejando chupetes en su cuello, mientras su mano se encuentra jugando con el miembro del Uchiha, ambos gimen ante la muestra de afecto carnal.

-Joder, Hashirama – un enorme sonrojo se apodera del rostro pálido al sentir que el mayor le quito la ropa interior, el moreno hace lo mismo con la ropa ajena, quedando ambos como Dios los trajo al mundo.

-Ya…Hashirama, hazlo.

-Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo – el mayor le incita a lamer tres de sus dedos para lubricarlos, al estar completamente húmedos, los saca y dos van directo a la entrada del de cabello largo.

-Ah…Duele – comienza con los movimientos circulares para expandir su ano. Al llegar el tercero, Madara tira su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Bien – toma ambas piernas y las coloca sobre sus hombros, le penetra de a poco, primero la punta.

-Me...duele, Hashirama – se aferra a su cuello y el otro solo le abraza.

-Shh, calma, ya pasara – se queda quieto, esperando a que se acostumbre. Pasados unos minutos, el ojirojo mueve sus caderas, dando a entender que ya se ha acostumbrado al cuerpo invasor.

-Ahh…ahh…Hashirama ahí, dale ahí

-¿Dónde, aquí? – vuelve a arremeter en el punto clave.

-Ahhh, si – siguen los movimientos rápidos y frenéticos, hasta llegar al ansiado orgasmo, el mayor se desplomo sobre el cuerpo del menor, saliendo despacio para no dañarlo más.

-Madara…te amo.

-Yo también Hashirama – sellan sus labios con un beso. Cuando el pelinegro volvió a abrir sus ojos, solo pudo divisar su habitación en Akatsuki.

-Joder, Hashirama…te extraño – una fina lagrima cae desde su ojos y muere sobre su almohada.

Tal vez, el amor no esta hecho para los Uchiha, ya que a ellos solo les toca sufrir por amor.


End file.
